Myotismon
"Ahh, darkness...the perfect cloak for my evil. Ideal conditions for producing fear. Human blood always tastes better with a dash of fear in it!" ''- Myotismon '''Myotismon' is a Ghost Digimon. As the king of Undead Digimon, he was resurrected through the dark arts and obtained mighty powers. Originally a fiendish computer virus which destroyed the computer data he absorbed, Myotismon possessed the ability to revive the destroyed data as malignant computer viruses. As Myotismon possesses an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy this Digimon. However, he cannot demonstrate his powers outside of the night, and his power is cut in half during the daytime. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) His theme His dark theme In this story (and a story by Sonofjafarreturns), Myotismon was once a human boy named Riley and was the lover of Angewomon when she was a child and was known as Christine. Sadly for her, he took a liking to Xion and later to Sailor Moon. But when Sailor Moon left him, he grew incredibly angry. Unfortunately, Megatron saw this and sent the Phantom to possess Riley and transform him into a vampire. For a while, things were fine. Myotismon adopted Tails and married Xion, and things were great for a time. But later, Megatron forced the Phantom to take control of Myotismon and turn him into a deadly monster! For starters, Myotismon decided to take over the Multi-Universe with his family. He started by turning Tails to the dark side. Thankfully he was defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog, yet somehow kept coming back over and over again. He was, however, stopped each time he came back...at least until the Toon/Anime War when he corrupted the toons. After the war, Myotismon joined Megatron and turned against his people. Myotismon was finally defeated by Angewomon and her family, and turned into Angemon by Primus. This didn't go over well with Dracula, who was, in fact, turned into a vampire by Myotismon. When Aku attacked the Cartoon Network world, Dracula was able to ambush Angemon and bite him. Angewomon, Sailor Moon and Dr. McCoy tried to save Angemon, but they were too late. However, despite the fact that he has regained his vampire form, Myotismon is not about to turn on those who have cared for and accepted him. Anyone who cares about Disney, he says, is an ally and friend of his. Myotismon is also extremely remorseful about the horribly evil deeds he has committed in the past...so remorseful, in fact, he cannot find the will to forgive himself. Chronicles of the Children of Megatron In this story, Myotismon gave Darth Menslady her final lessons in villainy. He also fell in love with her, and later married her. He is portrayed on YouTube by bobobobofan. Ultimate Battle Myotismon succeeded in defeating the DigiDestined, but was challenged by Lucemon. He claimed victory and kept it until Lucemon returned. Eventually, they joined forces to defeat some other Digimon. The Halloween ProYect Myotismon suffered some awful emotional wounds: failing to protect Darth Menslady from getting captured by the heroes and seeing her turned against him. Luckily for him, Menslady was moved by his love for her and came back to him. When the villains claimed victory, Myotismon and Menslady were married. During this story, Myotismon was also taught by Darth Vader how to use the Force. The Chaotic Wars Myotismon has suffered even worse emotional pain by being separated from his precious wife, losing his master, Galvatron, and now putting up with Menslady's sacrifice to protect him. It seems he will cooperate with Angewomon now, but the only thing he really desires is to be back with his beloved Menslady. However, he has sensed that Angewomon is truly Menslady! What has happened to her, and how did she survive? Myotismon intends to rescue her from Bagramon's allies and find out! New Team Ironhide/Mervamon and Ponydramon Myotismon is a member of Team Ironhide. In Mervamon and Ponydramon, it is revealed that he has a super form. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius In this story, Myotismon was unfortunately NOT friendly with heroes. Instead, he was pure evil, did not truly love Tails, and tried to take over Mobius. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Myotismon is a mentor to David, Abigail and Olivia. David sees him as a big brother. Likewise, Myotismon thinks of David as a younger brother. Myotismon also helped Abigail to deal with her powers of darkness so she doesn't turn into a villain like he did in the past. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon TBA Powers * Grisly Wing (Night Raid): Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack. * Crimson Lightning (Bloody Stream): Uses a stream of blood like a whip. * Cloud Minion * Blood Punch * Nightmare Claw (Dead Scream): Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. * Nightmare Wave: Fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust * 'Nightmare Claw Supreme - '''a stronger version of Nightmare Claw that summons a huge, black, ghoulish apparition and a large swarm of bats. It does twice as much damage to an opponent. * '''Blinding Darkness - '''summons a pitch black wave in the form of a huge dragon that surrounds enemies, does damage and cuts off vision * '''Disney Magic - '''summons the magic of Disney * '''Dark Void - '''summons a great void which is a combination of Myotismon's darkness and the Force * '''Magic Cylinder - '''in Super form, just like the Duel Card, blocks an opponent's attack and directs it back to the opponent * '''Galaxy Darkness - '''in Super form, summons a wave of dark-elemental celestial energy * '''Galaxy Chaos - '''combined with SuperAngewomon's power summons a very strong wave of celestial energy mixed with light and darkness elemental energy * '''Ultimate Galaxy Chaos - '''Combined with SuperAngewomon and GalaxyMervamon's powers, summons an extremely powerful wave of celestial energy mixed with light, darkness and vacuum elemental energy * '''Lightning Vortex '- as SuperNeoMyotismon, like the Duel Card, summons a vortex which shoots out strong bolts of lightning * 'Negate Attack '- as SuperNeoMyotismon, just like the Duel Card, cancels out an opponent's attack * 'Darkness Reborn '- as SuperNeoMyotismon, summons a powerful dark, blue wave of fire with skulls * 'Cemetery Bomb '- as SuperNeoMyotismon, summons a powerful explosive orb of dark energy * 'Disney Shield '- as SuperNeoMyotismon, summons a very strong shield containing Disney magic. It can take on the appearance of the Dream Shield or a barrier with Mickey Mouse logos. * 'Disney Saber '- as SuperNeoMyotismon, summons a very strong sword containing Disney magic. It glows brightly and looks just like the Dream Sword. * 'Nightmare Leech '- as SuperNeoMyotismon, summons a swarm of leeches who drain energy from the opponent or from a non-physical attack from the opponent. * 'Bloody Stream Glade '- as SuperNeoMyotismon, he freely extends both of his arms to reliably capture his opponents. Then he wrenches them apart after forcing them to divulge all of their information. Very handy for interrogation. * 'Doom Cannon '- as SuperNeoMyotismon, he collects dark energy, then fires it off once the moon on his chest is full. Although the opponent sees the flash of a beam of light from ahead of everything in its surroundings being changed to darkness, that light is not hope but the light of demise. * 'Super Negate Attack '- combined with SuperOphanimon, both of their Negate Attack powers are fused into one and can deflect the opponent's attack back. * 'Chaos Charm '- combined with SuperOphanimon, summons a powerful snare of light and darkness which has the very same effects as Angewomon's Heaven's Charm and Myotismon's Nightmare Claw. * 'Galaxy God Arrow '- combined with SuperOphanimon, summons an extremely powerful golden arrow which glows with different colors when fired. * '''Ultimate Galaxy Chaos: '''Combined with SuperAngewomon and GalaxyMervamon's powers, summons an extremely powerful wave of celestial energy mixed with light, darkness and vacuum elemental energy. Gallery myotismon angry.JPG|NOW I'm angry! myotismon about to eat.JPG|I vant to suck your blood! myotismon awakens.JPG|Myotismon awakens! myotismon block energy.JPG myotismon block fire.JPG myotismon block missiles.JPG myotismon can't touch this.PNG myotismon close up.JPG myotismon confident.JPG|What's the worst that could happen? myotismon cool cape.JPG myotismon crafty.PNG myotismon crap there goes dinner.PNG|Huh? myotismon crimson lightning.JPG|CRIMSON LIGHTNING! myotismon cute but dangerous.JPG myotismon defend.JPG myotismon down.JPG|Ouch! That HURT! myotismon earnest.PNG myotismon eyes closeup.JPG|Look deeply into my eyes... myotismon feed my darlings.JPG myotismon gimme a hug.JPG myotismon gleeful.JPG myotismon go ahead and hit me.JPG myotismon gotcha.JPG myotismon grisly wing.JPG|GRISLY WING! myotismon hates bright light.JPG|Hey! Who turned on the lights?! myotismon hmm.JPG myotismon how interesting.JPG myotismon huh.JPG|What the...?! myotismon hurt.JPG|OW!...not cool, man! myotismon i win.PNG myotismon i'm smarter.PNG myotismon impatient.JPG myotismon injured.JPG|OW! WHAT THE CRAP?! myotismon is really angry.JPG|THAT'S it! IT'S ON now! myotismon is ticked.JPG|You're really getting on my nerves! myotismon just ate.JPG|Mmmm...O positive...my favorite! myotismon lives.PNG myotismon not happy.JPG myotismon not impressed.JPG|I am NOT impressed! myotismon oh well.PNG myotismon open the gate to my destiny.JPG|CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?! myotismon PAWNCH.JPG myotismon ready.JPG myotismon ready attack.JPG myotismon ready myo pawnch.JPG myotismon ready nightmare claw.JPG|Chicks dig the cape. myotismon ready to attack.JPG myotismon rises.PNG myotismon sad.JPG|You've broken my non-beating heart... myotismon scary.JPG|...now I'LL break YOU! myotismon serious.JPG myotismon slight full view.JPG myotismon sly.JPG myotismon steamed.PNG myotismon still not hurt.JPG myotismon successful defense.JPG myotismon under pressure.JPG myotismon unleash psychic energies.JPG|I see you! myotismon victory is mine!.JPG myotismon wants a hug.JPG myotismon WHAT THE.JPG|WHAT THE HECK?!? myotismon who dares.JPG myotismon who did it.JPG|Who left a banana peel laying around here?! myotismon YEOUCH.JPG|OH, CRAP!!! myotismon you missed.JPG|Nyaaaaah! Ya missed me! myotismon determined.JPG|I WON'T be defeated! myotismon OH CRAP.JPG|OH, SH*T! myotismon angry and sad.jpg|Sad and angry myotismon i shall return triumphantly.png|I SHALL RETURN IN TRIUMPH! myotismon sleeping.png myotismon ready keyblade.JPG|Myotismon as you might see him in a Sonofjafar story myotismon with keyblade.GIF myotismon concentrate.jpg Myotismon hmm well.jpg Myotismon is not thrilled.jpg Myotismon meditative.jpg myotismon now i'm angry.jpg myotismon really.jpg myotismon thinks.jpg myotismon you're mine.png myotismon concentrate sad.jpg|Tears of blood myotismon meditative cry.jpg|You make Myotismon cry. Myotismon you lose.jpg 295247.jpg full myo.jpg Myotismon's Super form Myotismon New Power.jpg Myotismon New Power2.png myotismon about to attack super.png myotismon about to eat super.jpg myotismon angry and sad super.jpg myotismon angry super.jpg myotismon away super.png myotismon block energy super.jpg myotismon block fire super.jpg myotismon block missiles super.jpg myotismon can't touch this super.png myotismon close up super.jpg myotismon confident super.jpg myotismon cool cape super.jpg myotismon crafty super.png myotismon crap there goes dinner super.png myotismon crimson lightning super.jpg myotismon cute but dangerous super.jpg myotismon defend super.jpg myotismon determined super.jpg myotismon down super.jpg myotismon earnest super.png myotismon eyes closeup super.jpg myotismon feed my darlings super.jpg myotismon gimme a hug super.jpg myotismon gleeful super.jpg myotismon go ahead and hit me super.jpg myotismon gotcha super.jpg myotismon hates bright light super.jpg myotismon hmm super.jpg myotismon hurt super.jpg myotismon i shall return triumphantly super.png myotismon i win super.png myotismon i WON'T be defeated super.jpg myotismon i'm smarter super.png myotismon injured super.jpg myotismon is really angry super.jpg myotismon is ticked super.jpg myotismon just ate super.jpg myotismon lives super.png myotismon not happy super.jpg myotismon not impressed super.jpg myotismon now i have you super.jpg myotismon OH CRAP super.jpg myotismon oh well super.png myotismon PAWNCH super.jpg myotismon ready attack super.jpg myotismon ready myo pawnch super.jpg myotismon ready nightmare claw super.jpg myotismon ready super.jpg myotismon ready to attack super.jpg myotismon rises super.png myotismon scary super.jpg myotismon serious super.jpg myotismon sexy pose super.jpg myotismon slight full view super.jpg myotismon sly super.jpg myotismon steamed super.png myotismon successful defense super.jpg myotismon under pressure super.jpg myotismon unleash psychic energies super.jpg myotismon victory is mine! super.jpg myotismon wants a hug super.jpg myotismon WHAT THE super.jpg myotismon who dares super.jpg myotismon who did it super.jpg myotismon YEOUCH super.jpg myotismon you lose super.jpg myotismon you missed super.jpg myotismon huh super.jpg myotismon concentrate super.jpg myotismon hmm well super.jpg myotismon is not thrilled super.jpg myotismon meditative super.jpg myotismon really super.jpg myotismon now i'm angry super.jpg myotismon thinks super.jpg myotismon what do you mean super.jpg myotismon lightning ready super.jpg Myotismon's ultimate form, SuperNeoMyotismon Superneomyotismon.jpg Superneomyotismon ticked off.png Superneomyotismon soul steal.png Superneomyotismon smirk.png Superneomyotismon shout.png Superneomyotismon power up.png Superneomyotismon nightmare leech.png Superneomyotismon menacing.jpg Superneomyotismon menacing just about full view.png Superneomyotismon cardiac raid.jpg Superneomyotismon ha.jpg Superneomyotismon full view.png Superneomyotismon determined.jpg Superneomyotismon bloody stream.jpg Superneomyotismon block fire.jpg Superneomyotismon angry talk.jpg Category:Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Immortals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sexy characters Category:The Undead Category:Father of Hero Category:Magic Users Category:Villainous Friend Category:The Dreaded Category:Non Humans Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Court of Demons Category:Team villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Dark Lords Category:Scary Characters Category:Likable villains Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Digimon Category:Demon Category:Teleporters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Son of Villain Category:Flyers Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Shape Shifters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Myotismon and Xion Category:Myotismon and Darth Menslady Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Richard Epcar Category:Roleplaying Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Monsters Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Big Bads Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Amicable Exes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Night Vision Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Parental Substitutes Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Princes Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Mentors Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Father of Heroine Category:Main Villains Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Animated characters Category:Abuse Victims Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Trios Category:Atoners Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 18